The present invention relates to the top board structure of office furniture such as a table and a desk used in an office.
The top board of a table or a desk is made of wood or a wooden base on which a decoration plate such as melamine resin is applied. To keep sufficient strength, it is necessary to thicken the base. Flexibility in design is not good and its appearance becomes poor. The top board also becomes heavier. It is necessary to strengthen the support structure for the top board.
JP2003-174935A discloses that the top board of a table is made of resin on which Aluminum is applied, but is not preferable in view of environmental aspects such as wastes and recycling.
The top board of a table is made of sheet metal. But if impact is given, abnormal noise is likely to occur. In order to keep sufficient strength, it is necessary to increase thickness of the sheet metal. The top board becomes heavier as well as wooden base.
JP2005-137714A discloses that the top board of the furniture is made of steel sheet metal and reinforced with a core made of the same material thereby reducing its weight, preventing abnormal noise and providing advantages in environmental aspects such as wastes and recycling.
However, in the top board in JP2005-137714A, the core comprises a honeycomb structure. It is very difficult to join an upper plate on a lower plate. Its manufacturing is complicated to increase cost.